


No Hands

by coffee666



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Begging, F/M, Hands Free Orgasm, Neck Kissing, No touch orgasm, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee666/pseuds/coffee666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens so fast, afterwards he even looks shocked and a little embarrassed. It happened without her even having to lay a hand there. Just from her mouth on his neck. After the first time it happens, she definitely wants to try it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Hands

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a filthy sinner. catch me on tumblr @canonmulder

The first time it happens, it’s just an accident. Well it’s not really an accident, but they’re just fooling around.

“Lumps or no lumps?” Mulder asked, his spoon paused in midair above the bowl.

“Minimal lumps.” Scully said, reading from the recipe card.

“Minimal lumps.” He repeated with a smile as he began stirring the pancake batter.

It’s Sunday, which is one of her favorite days. Mulder always spends the night Saturday night. It’s not that he doesn’t practically already live here, it’s just special on weekend nights. They have a pact not to talk about work on those nights.

It’s just tv, talking, cuddling, and…sex. Plus, they always make breakfast together on Sunday mornings.

She watches him now. The white t-shirt he’d slept in clung tight, showing off the muscles in his arms. They flex as he stirs. After a moment, he stops and looks at her.

“What?” he asked, blinking.

“What?” she hates how quickly she blushes.

“You’re staring.”

“I wasn’t. I was just think about something.” She tucks a lock of stray hair behind her ear and leans against the kitchen counter. She’s wearing one of his shirts with nothing underneath. She brushed a bit of flour off the hem that cuts off above her knees.

He goes back to stirring and she’s relieved. Part of her wants to tell him what she was thinking about. How she just wants her hands on him, everywhere at once. How the smell of his aftershave gets her almost high, and she just wants to taste it.

He does that to her all the time, put his mouth on her neck. He does it like it’s all he wants. There’s no biting, and not enough sucking to leave a mark. There’s only the soft exploration of his tongue on her skin. He does it like he could do it all day…for hours.

“What?” he sets the bowl down now.

“What?” she’s blushing again, she knows she is.

“You’re blushing.” He smirks at her and she hates him in that moment.

She doesn’t say anything. Her eyes travel across his chest where the material of his shirt clings to his muscles. She glances at his neck. As if he can feel her gaze, he brushes his hand across the side of his neck where he is actually starting to blush as well.

“Scully…” he starts, sounding just a bit bashful. When his hand leaves his neck she sees the faintest trace of batter stuck on. Her breath catches in her throat when she sees her opportunity.

“You’ve got something on your neck.” She tells him, before acting.

She has to stand on her toes to reach him, but once the flat of her tongue presses against his skin, it’s like he melts against her.

He gasps audibly as she glides it up and down the side of his neck. His skin is still fresh from his morning shower, but god, she want him to feel dirty.

One hand goes up to touch his chest, and the other snakes around to the other side of his neck, pulling him closer. Her tongue slides higher, just past his jawline.

The noise he makes shocks them both, but she doesn’t stop. She lets her teeth graze him lightly, just as he usually does to her.

She actually feels him sway as his knees buckle. She presses completely against him, shoving his back against the counter. With her body now flush against his, she could feel his hard cock now trapped between them.

“Scully…” he says again, gripping the counter with both hands.

“Do you want me to stop?” Scully’s breath is hot just below the shell of his ear. Though it’s a whisper, she sounds so calm and collected, a stark contrast to how he sounds when he begs her not to.

“ _Please don’t stop_.” Every word is dripping with something more. She’s never seen him this turned on before. He never really begs without them setting up a scene first. When she leans in again, she can feel his cock pulsing between their trapped bodies once more.

“…Do you like this, Mulder?” she asks between feather-light kisses behind his ear. She’s glad he’s reacting this way –so weak in the knees he can’t even stand up straight, otherwise she wouldn’t really be able to reach.

He doesn’t respond, not with words, just small moans that grow louder as she continues. Her tongue now moves harshly against his skin. The hand around his neck now trailed up through his hair, tugging a little too harsh. Her other hands slips beneath his shirt and she scrapes her nails across his chest.

Just as she wants to shove him down onto the kitchen floor and ride him, he finds the ability to speak again.

“Please, please don’t stop…” she doesn’t really get what the big deal is. He’s done this to her a million times, and sure it felt great, but she never acted like this over it. It’s almost like he’s going to…

He is. She can feel in the way his whole body tenses. She pulls his hair just enough to move his head back and expose the whole of his throat. When she dives back in, she can feel his pulse so fast under her tongue.

“Scully…I’m gonna—“

She knows it’s technically possible, she’s just never seen him do it before. She vows to change that.

"You taste so good..." Going fast isn’t the answer. She glides her tongue slow and even, up and down his jawline. She pays extra attention to that spot just under his ear. Meanwhile, her nails scrape harshly across his nipple just once.

When she exposes her teeth, clamping down and sucking, that does it. He cries out and practically melts against her and she feels his cock twitching as he comes.

He’s gasping for breath afterwards. He shifts all of his weight back against the counter and his neck finally leaves her mouth. She steps back now and just looks at him. She doesn’t even try to hide the smug smile on her face.

He opens his eyes and his gaze locks with hers. He’s still breathing hard and he’s redder than she’s ever seen him. It’s like he can’t believe what just happened either.

“Well, that was…something.” She starts to laugh.

“Just so you know…” he says between breaths, his eyes flicking downwards again. “That’s never happened before.”

He closes his eyes again, as if he’s still trying to process it. She can see through his thin shorts that he’s still hard. He looks completely untouched aside from the faint mark on his neck and the small wet spot on the front of his shorts.

She stepped forward again and grabbed him, wrapping her hand around his still hard member.

“Do you think you could go again?” she asked, squeezing him a bit.

“Definitely.” His voice is husky and he subconsciously thrusts into her hand.

“Good.” She drops her hand from him and goes up to touch his face. “Let’s try another round. Same rules; no hands.”


End file.
